


On the other side of the bed

by LivingTheDream (frostedmist)



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, pewdiecry
Genre: Angst, M/M, NSFW, Sex, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedmist/pseuds/LivingTheDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry fumbled for the sheets, eventually finding their edge and pulling them over his and Pewds’ bodies - he smiled in that very moment, Cry realized. [...]<br/>PewDie looked up at Cry’s chin, pressing his abdomen against his groin and making Cry exhale heavily, turned on by that attention. So he started moving without any rush or roughness, as if he was making sure that Cry was actually aroused - and he was, of course he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the other side of the bed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these handsome human beings, but they don’t have any problems with me writing about them having sex so there you go.

 

Cry shut his eyes, immediately feeling the heat of two hands spreading his legs slowly and gently. He breathed out all the air he had in his lungs, breathing in as the heat climbed his stomach - the other’s cheek was on Cry’s chest. The other was PewDiePie - PewDie, Pewds, Felix. Cry could feel his presence outside the darkness of his eyelids.

PewDie’s hands kept exploring Cry’s body, whose muscles were relaxed, enjoying the warm feeling of being loved by such an handsome human being.

Cry fumbled for the sheets, eventually finding their edge and pulling them over his and Pewds’ bodies - he smiled in that very moment, Cry realized, as his cheek was still rubbing against his chest and stomach and nipples, probably feeling his accelerated heartbeat.

PewDie looked up at Cry’s chin, pressing his abdomen against his groin and making Cry exhale heavily, turned on by that attention. So he started moving without any rush or roughness, as if he was making sure that Cry was actually aroused - and he was, of course he was.

When Cry moaned for the first time it sounded more like an hiss, though it was enough to make Felix lose all his gentleness because of his arousal. He stood on his knees, lifting the sheets with him, going back to Cry’s thick legs and spreading them a little more, lowering his head towards the other’s belly and trying to cover with the sheets the rest of Cry’s body back again. Cry still kept his eyes shut, enjoying the feeling of Felix’s kisses on his skin becoming hotter and more passionate, until he started to lick his groin, slowly shifting Cry’s underwear until his cock’s head was cropping out, slightly wet with precum. Felix caressed it with a thumb and Cry shivered, the though of his hands pressed against another kind of skin - smoother, softer, paler, more feminine - ran across his mind almost making him open his eyes, but it would have ruined the moment, so he just swallowed that feeling and let PewDie go on and grab his cock firmly, without moving his hand yet, just wetting his thumb with precum.

At least two or three minutes had passed when Felix finally started stroking his dick, jerking him off so roughly Cry arched his back and tightened his muscles, immersing his fingers in the sheets and moaning and hissing and biting his lips. PewDie kept jerking him off, but he had stopped kissing his skin in the meanwhile and started just staring at him, standing again on his knees and enjoying every reaction Cry had, liking his lips and teeth.

Cry felt a pressure too strong on his stomach to be ignored, he had to came already, he didn’t think he was able to hold it anymore - it was so fucking early, anyway, he wasn’t aware of being this horny.

"Pewds, I am about to-" a moan interrupted him because of the increase of the pace - was PewDie trying to driving him insane?

Cry just tried to relax and enjoy his orgasm, when PewDie leaned forward, close to his ear, and whispered Hold your breath and arch your back like you did before and of course Cry obeyed, feeling an even stronger pleasure than before, and he knew he was about to come because PewDie’s hand was going even faster and deeper now, making him spread his legs as wide as he could, hands searching for Felix’s heat and lips wanting his tongue.

He suddenly felt PewDie’s lips against his, the other’s tongue barging into his mouth with an arousing rush which made his shiver. Felix got closer Cry’s ear again and finished the sentence. "… Cry”.

Cry came, not loudly but abundantly, making his sheets sticky with cum and opening his eyes wide, pupils dilated and shivers down his spine. He cleaned his hands on a clean tissue and wore his underwear again, not worrying about the stickiness he would have cleaned during the morning.

He curled up, facing the window, and felt the strong arms of a man holding his shoulders and caressing his hair.

Then he sighed.

 

He looked at the other side of the bed, and there was no one, apart from the fake shadow of a memory molten with fantasy and desire of a love that could never have been.


End file.
